


Normal for them

by You_are_perfect



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the definition of normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal for them

**Author's Note:**

> A quick poem I made.

Once there was a little kid who just through a very normal life.  
The end  
Or is it?  
Nobody know if it is the end of his/her life.  
Maybe there is a sequel  
Maybe there's a continuation  
Nobody know  
But then again  
God control his/her fate in a way that nobody understand  
This is why  
Everyone have a different live  
They think it's normal because that's what they through everyday.  
So  
Do not ever think that you have a normal live  
Normal is the most abstract thing in our life  
Just like beauty  
Now you understand  
Why there is hundred of story that lead the character doing different thing?  
Because it was normal thing for them to do  
Like travelling around time and dimension with different companion  
Like hunting demons and supernatural creature side by side with family  
Like chasing criminal every night with your friend  
Like fighting villain with your team  
They think it is normal for them  
Because that's what they through everyday in their life.


End file.
